Only you
by July Cece
Summary: OS Encore un duel, encore des encouragements, encore des doutes et des frayeurs. Mais que pense réellement Tea lorsqu'elle voit son ami se battre ? Les supporters sont bien plus importants que ce que l'on peut croire et il le sait.


_**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur YuGiOh**_ et franchement... ça fait bizarre -sors- Déjà parce que vous constaterez que ni Marik (Sorry darling j'me rattraperais promis !) ni Ryô ne sont présent dans cet OS. En clair, je n'ai pas écris sur mes personnages préférés. Non, mais sur mon couple préféré oui 8D -bus- Je ne suis pas une fan de yaoi donc cet OS est hétéro -se fait tuer- Une petite histoire sur le couple **YamiYugi-Anzu** (Yami-Tea) Un OS écrit avec amour par une nuit d'hiver au coin du feu -se fait sortir- Non mais vraiment l'idée de cet OS est venue d'une simple discussion en fait. Avec une fan de Yami, je lui disais qu'il était mignon avec Téa, ce à quoi elle m'a répondu "_Non, Yami est un éternel célibataire et c'est pas plus mal_"

_Mais :_ "**Faut bien qu'il est une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou bien un cou dans lequel il peut réfugier son jolie minois après un duel épuisant *0***"

Cet OS je l'ai écrit rapidement avec en tête, l'image de Yami dans les bras de Tea, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaudra à vos yeux mais pour moi... bah j'ai bien rêver quoi *0* C'est pas très long... mais bon x)

Si vous lisez laissez une petite review j'vous en supplie -se met à genoux- ... Non faut pas exagérer hein ! -se relève- Laissez un avis ou sinon j'appelle Marik et avec Râ il viendra vous cramer les fesses *w* Quoique en soit c'est pas une si mauvaise punition hein U_U -_pars faire dodo dans les bras de Marik_ (on dis Morphée U_U) _Toi ta gueule èoé_-

_Bisou's les petits poulets_ **Emy**

**From :** _YuGiOh_, les personnages appartiennent à **Kazuki Takahashi** uniquement.

**Pairing :** YamiYugi et Tea Gardner (Désolée mais je n'ai pas encore lu -du moins pas beaucoup- les mangas, je suis donc habituée aux noms français de l'animé -les briques sont dans la caisses en bois à droite- )

**Raiting :** K

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only you...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le vent lui fouettait le visage mais elle tenait bon. Scandant son nom pour l'encourager, la jeune Téa pestait intérieurement. Contre cet insecte qui retenait <em>son<em> attention. Contre ce garçon qui menait le jeu. Contre cet individu mesquin qui l'empêchait de jeter son regard dans _le sien_. Contre l'adversaire de _Yami_.

Combien de fois son cœur s'était-il serrer après qu'il fut entré en scène ? Elle ne comptait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait été la première à se rendre compte du changement de comportement de Yugi. La première à lui en avoir parler et la première à avoir été là pour lui. Certes Joey le comprenait bien mieux pour ce qui était des duels mais... n'était-ce pas elle qui lui avait fait retrouver la raison au Royaume des duellistes ? N'était-ce pas elle qui l'encourageait sans relâche à chaque combat ? Elle avait toujours été là et serait toujours là.

Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'une attaque directe fit réduire de nouveau les points de vie du jeune homme. Elle serra les poings et fit un pas en avant.

- Tu peux y arriver Yugi ! Cria t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu as déjà battu des duellistes bien plus entraînés !

- Je le sais oui, mais je...

- J'ai confiance en toi !

Yami tourna la tête vers elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit alors ne le surprit qu'à moitié. La jeune Téa avait les joues gonflées et légèrement colorées, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Un tendre sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je le sais aussi.

Téa releva la tête, surprise, rougissant de plus belle tandis que Yami tirait une nouvelle carte sans retirer son sourire de son visage.

- Alors arrêtes de jouer avec lui et gagnes ! Mets fin à cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toute !

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et ne les rouvrit que lorsque son ami se mit à ricaner. Un petit rire cristallin qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « C'est la fin ! » avait-il dit avant d'abattre sa carte sur son disque de duel. La fin...

La brune retint sa respiration tandis que Yugi contournait toutes les défenses de son adversaire. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle le vit envoyer ses deux monstres à l'assaut des points de vie du duelliste. Ils vainquirent ensemble.

Oui... Ce furent ensemble que le magicien et la magicienne des ténèbres anéantirent les points de vie de cet horrible insecte.

Les lèvres de Téa s'étirèrent en un immense sourire lorsque l'adversaire de Yugi tomba à genoux au sol. Il lança l'une de ses cartes aux pieds du brun en pestant, avant de repartir en courant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il disparut au coin d'une rue que Téa le lâcha des yeux pour se concentrer sur le vainqueur. Yugi venait de se pencher pour ramasser la carte et la rangeait à présent avec les siennes.

- Encore un insecte, soupira t-il en posant sa main libre contre son front. Je commence à me lasser ce genre de cartes.

- Pourtant tu viens de réduire à néant un bon paquet de bêtes comme celle-ci, s'amusa Téa en fermant les yeux. Dis toi que maintenant tu n'auras plus à te battre contre elle. Ça devrait te remonter le moral, non ?

- Merci Téa.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait son ami. Elle rougit un peu plus et détourna rapidement le regard. Ce garçon avait le don de la mettre dans tout ses états. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir comme amie.

- Je... moi aussi Yugi, murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il te plaît Téa tu peux me promettre une chose ? Demanda t-il en la détaillant.

- Euh... oui bien sûr ! Quoi ? S'empressa t-elle de répondre en sentant son visage prendre feu.

- Promet moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

Le jeune homme l'attira alors contre lui et plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud fit à nouveau frissonner la brune mais elle resta digne. Pourtant malgré tout ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à aligner deux mots corrects à la suite. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Un simple oui casserait toute cette ambiance dramatique. Mais un silence la rendrait idiote. Elle releva les bras et attrapa le tee-shirt de Yami, le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Puis dans un souffle elle lui répondit enfin.

- Je te le promet...

Il resta un instant contre elle avant de la relâcher. La voyant frissonner il retira sa veste qu'il avait autour des épaules et la posa sur elle. Téa se battit contre elle même pour ne pas rougir d'avantage mais Yami l'acheva d'un nouveau sourire.

Ses yeux brillèrent alors et elle baissa la tête n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme, surprit, se pencha alors vers elle pour la voir de face.

- Ça ne va pas Téa ? Demanda t-il inquiet en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Si ça va, s'exclama t-elle en relevant la tête. Yugi... Tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose toi aussi ?

- On sera quitte comme ça ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Que veux-tu Téa ?

- Je...

Elle plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieurs sous le regard interrogateur de son ami. Ce-dernier approcha un peu plus son visage du sien de tel sorte qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui titiller les lèvres.

- Tu ? S'amusa t-il en relevant les sourcils.

- Yugi je...

- Alors tu l'as encore ratatiné ce minus ! C'est ça quand on est un champion ! Bien joué Yugi ! S'écria Joey en attrapant Yugi par l'épaule, l'éloignant alors de Téa. Tu te rends comptes ! Tu étais vraiment en mauvaise posture mais au dernier moment tu t'en es tiré ! C'est comme si t'étais possédé par une troisième personne qui t'étais elle aussi venue en aide ! Je t'assure t'es vraiment trop fort ! Mais pas autant que moi c'est certain !

- Merci Joey, rigola Yami avant de se retourner vers son amie. Oui, il y a peut-être bien une troisième personne qui me vient en aide... Et c'est bien la plus importante alors.

Téa retint sa respiration et répondit aussitôt au sourire de Yugi. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Avait-il deviné ? Sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il lancé ce regard lorsque Joey l'avait prit à part.

Joey ! Elle allait enfin parler à Yugi en tête à tête et voilà que cet imbécile était venu tout gâcher. Mais d'un autre côté, il était arrivé à temps. Si elle lui avait parlé deux secondes de plus elle lui aurait tout de même avouer que...

- Téa ? Arrête de fixer Yugi comme ça on dirait que tu rêves éveillée et... Pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? Demanda alors Tristan en la gratifiant d'un sourire espiègle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si vous avez lu<em>** (je sais que vous avez lu) _donnez moi votre avis 8D_

Bon _pour cet OS je ne demande pas un roman_, mais **un avis** ***w***

**Je vous aime *0***

(_Moins que Marik mais je vous aimes quand même -les briques sont toujours dans la caisse à droite-_ )


End file.
